


Trust and fall

by Niellune



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Summary: В мире победившей Гидры есть место и Капитану, и Тони Старку.





	Trust and fall

Джет приземляется по расписанию. Минута в минуту.

Бесит.

Старка встречают два агента — безмолвные и глухие, как показывает практика, и провожают с посадочной площадки Трискелиона до лифта. Чем-то они напоминают роботов, но в роботах Тони и то больше человеческого.

Это тоже бесит.

Сегодня всё это выверенное до секунды расписание и чёткое следование приказам Капитана заставляет Тони чуть ли не сатанеть, потому что безмозглые солдатики сколько угодно могут лебезить перед Роджерсом, но, когда доходит до дела...

— Несанкционированное проникновение на территорию страны будет расценено как агрессия, — доносится из громкоговорителя в лифте. Ах, да, собрание. Как он мог забыть? Легко, потому что запомнить не пытался.

— Г.И.Д.Р.А. готова помогать всем, кто попросит помощи, — звучит из динамиков монитора в одном из пустующих кабинетов, мимо которых Тони стремительно проходит в направлении широких коричневых дверей в конце коридора.

— Поддержка будет полезна для обеих сторон, — Капитан Гидра выразительно смотрит в камеру. Его взгляд наполнен холодом и абсолютной убеждённостью в своей правоте, а Тони с раздражением шипит: “Без звука”, и плескает в квадратный стакан бренди, присев на край капитанского стола.

Он многое мог бы сказать об обещанной поддержке, только никто его не услышит. С одной стороны это и неплохо, ведь жизнь Старку дорога, но с другой Капитану тоже не помешало бы усвоить правило: обещаешь — выполняй!

Укрепление границ государства, поиски шпионов и уничтожение остатков Щ.И.Т.а, охота на Нелюдей — дела неоспоримо важные. Но разработки Старк Индастриз и лично Тони Старка имеют ключевое значение для оборонительного комплекса и отчасти самолюбия, которое необходимо подпитывать. А Роджерс в который раз прокатил его с поставками вибраниума. Из Арктики они выкачали всё до последней унции, в то время, как исследования Старка не терпели задержек.

И плевать, что Т’Чалла не сдавался, а нападать в открытую на “отсталую” Ваканду было сродни самоубийству. ООН не одобрит, не в каменном веке ведь живут. Но последователей у Г.И.Д.Р.ы было предостаточно, чтобы устроить тайную операцию, и наконец-то подмять под себя надменного короля с бесконечными запасами редчайшего металла на Земле.

Конечно, рано или поздно все страны согласятся с политикой Капитана, что откроет доступ к любым ресурсам. Но не в случае Ваканды, никаких сомнений.

Задумавшись, Тони упускает момент, когда за дверью раздаются голоса. Замечательно. Капитан ещё и не один, хотя Тони было назначено на одиннадцать. Кажется, испытывать терпение окружающих входит в привычку не только у него.

Отставив полупустой бокал на стол, Тони успевает скрыться за декоративной ширмой, когда открывается дверь.

Тяжёлую поступь Капитана он узнал бы из сотен тысяч шагов. Тот проходит к столу, останавливается и, Тони готов поклясться, наверняка мимолётно улыбается.

Звуки других шагов явно принадлежат мужчине и женщине.

— Я слушаю, Офелия. У тебя две минуты.

Мадам Гидра, превосходно. Всегда рядом с Капитаном. Правая рука и самоуверенная сука. Нож в спину не вгонит, но вот яд для медленной и болезненной смерти как раз в её стиле.

— В связи с хаотичным распространением Терригена по территории страны, Капитан, я настоятельно прошу вас поставить проект по поимке и изучению Нелюдей на первое место. Мы уделяем ничтожно мало внимания этой проблеме…

— И можем поплатиться за подобное безрассудство.

И этот голос Тони без труда узнаёт. Когда-то, ещё в бытность свою руководителем отдела исследований, он лично отбирал талантливых молодых специалистов, которые могли стать подлинными последователями Г.И.Д.Р.ы, и Леопольд Фитц являлся одним из самых ярких и ярых сторонников их идеи.

— Нелюди представляют большую опасность, особенно, если поддадутся влиянию меньшинства, Капитан. Мы же сможем использовать их способности во благо.

Скорее препарировать как лягушку в школьной лаборатории, о чём Фитц деликатно умалчивает. Старк не считает себя филантропом, и данный случай не исключение. Его больше заботит потеря столь значительного ресурса, чем нормы морали. И с новой политикой он в корне не согласен, но решать не ему.

— К вечеру на моём столе должен лежать доклад. Завтра уведомлю о решении. Оба свободны.

Замок на двери щёлкает раньше, чем Старк успевает решить, как реагировать на столь радикальные меры по уничтожению части населения страны.

А после кабинет погружается в недолгую тишину. 

— И как он тебе?

Тони не удивляется вопросу — Стив знает о его присутствии с первой секунды, как зашёл в кабинет. Его терпение и прощение вольного поведения Старка — ещё одна привилегия, за которую готов удавиться каждый за пределами этого кабинета.

— Леопольд? Умён, скрупулёзен и безжалостен, судя по последним событиям, — неторопливо, будто был занят неотложными делами, а не подслушивал, Тони выходит из-за ширмы. Роджерс меж тем совсем не обращает на него внимания, а сосредоточенно читает один из рапортов с края стола. Сосредоточенно, потому что Капитану нет резона прикидываться — он не юлит, никогда не уходит от прямого контакта, он жесток в своей честности, и Тони всегда знает, о чём Стив думает.

— Офелия рекомендует поставить его во главе проекта Нелюдей, — складка между бровей Стива становится глубже, когда он, видимо, доходит до самого интересного в отчёте.

— Хочешь знать моё мнение? — усмехнувшись, Тони бесстрашно подходит к Капитану и касается пальцами его лба. Морщин в этом месте нет, Стив всё так же молод, как и семь лет назад, когда они впервые встретились; так же молод, как в сороковых, когда был создан.

— Да, — перехватывая запястье Старка, Стив отводит его руку от лица, но не отпускает — сжимает точно на пульсе и смотрит прямо в глаза, от чего раньше Тони захотел бы только одного — спрятаться. Сейчас же он выдерживает пристальный взгляд и усмехается уголками губ, несмотря на всё ещё не отпустившее его раздражение. Как бы Стив не был молод, даже он устаёт. Об этом не знает никто, ведь при появлении Капитана практически каждый опускает глаза в пол, а те, кто осмеливается выдержать его взгляд, всё равно ни черта не понимают.

— Он опасен. Для него имеет значение только наука. И Офелия, если мне не показалось. Но цель на первом месте. Исследования, эксперименты, открытия. Желание возвыситься — не лучший спутник преданного солдата, — Тони отвечает честно. И не потому, что Стив нутром чувствует ложь.

Порой Стив загоняет его в тупик. В Г.И.Д.Р.Е. нет ни единого человека, который не боится Капитана. Кроме Тони. Конечно, он трезво оценивает ситуацию и не питает беспочвенных надежд. Но будучи единственным человеком, от которого Стив не требует ни клятв, ни соблюдения установленных правил, всё равно поражается, сколько же авансов ему предоставлено. В том числе и право на мнение, которое с мнением Роджерса (почти всегда) не совпадает.

— Звучит знакомо, тебе не кажется? — наконец-то и Стив улыбается, и его улыбка почти что мягкая, но большего Тони и не требует.

— Нет. У меня другие приоритеты, — качая головой, Тони аккуратно, но настойчиво выскальзывает из цепкой хватки, но Стив его не держит. Если только немного, напоследок считывая пульс, который постепенно возрастает. И опять же дело совсем не в страхе, и они оба это понимают.

Они не виделись… Сколько? Почти две недели. В прошлый раз расставание (какое смешное и неуместное слово для их отношений, как, впрочем, и сами отношения в принципе) затянулось больше, чем на месяц, и воссоединение получилось с тем ещё накалом.

— Ты отсутствовал на собрании.

Хмыкнув, Тони останавливается у макета Старк Экспо, которым так когда-то кичился Говард, окрестив его проектом будущего, от которого их мир сейчас невозможно далёк. Возможно, Тони когда-нибудь разгадает его тайну. Но пока что это просто старый макет, по аллеям которого он водит пальцами, сбивая несколько пластмассовых человеческих фигурок.

— Когда на собраниях будет что-то интересное, я непременно приду. А пока что у меня есть дела поваж…

Договорить Тони не успевает — чужие пальцы стальной хваткой сжимаются над кадыком. Тело мгновенно обволакивает жаркой волной.

Как же всё-таки легко вывести его Капитана из себя.

— Повтори.

Шёпот над ухом щекочет кожу. Тони через силу нервно сглатывает. Пальцы сжимаются чуть сильнее, и Тони может поспорить на что угодно — Стив улыбается ему в затылок. Не ухмыляется надменно или злобно, а именно улыбается.

— У меня есть дела поважнее, — почти что беззвучно повторяет Старк, обмякнув. Речи о сопротивлении нет. Бессмысленно. Как пытаться вырваться из хватки питбуля. Проще пристрелить, чем заставить разжать челюсть.

Пульс бешено бьётся в ладонь Стива. От давления Тони немного ведёт, но больше ведёт от ясного и чёткого осознания — Стив никогда не надавит сильнее, что бы Тони ни сделал. 

Если кто-то — а таких немалое количество — считает, что Капитан просто развлекается, пользует Старка в своё удовольствие, пока выгодно, то у Тони для них неприятная новость.

Старку ни к чему признания. Одного раза, пусть и слишком давно (каждое слово, он помнит каждое сказанное слово), оказывается достаточно, чтобы ходить по краю каждый раз, испытывая терпение одного из самых безжалостных людей этого мира. До того момента у Тони не было сомнений — случись что, Капитан поставит его в один ряд с остальными и отдаст приказ стрелять. Тони ведь учёный, а не наивный мальчишка. Для него доказательством являются лишь сухие факты, одним из которых и стали слова Роджерса. И не было необходимости в повторении — изменись что, такой как Стив не промолчал бы.

— Ты злишься, — разжав пальцы, Стив тут же давит ребром ладони под подбородком, а подушечкой большого пальца контролирует пульс Тони. Частота ударов зашкаливает, и игры в демонстративное равнодушие заканчиваются.

Посмеиваясь, Роджерс то и дело ослабляет хватку, но тут же сжимает чуть сильнее, чем в предыдущий раз, а у Тони мутнеет перед глазами. Тяжесть в паху не проигнорировать. И мощное тело позади себя тоже. Капитан не прижимается, остаётся на расстоянии, дотрагивается только ладонью, но Тони достаточно, чтобы покорно опустить голову, сильнее перекрывая самому себе дыхание.

Минуты проходят в тишине. Тони слышит лишь чёткие удары собственного пульса, прежде чем Стив дотрагивается пальцами до его губ, оттягивая нижнюю, а после опускает ладонь на пах. 

— Да. Злюсь, — не вовремя, но Тони отвечает на выдохе, как только хватка на шее ослабевает. Голову уже туманит, а тело бросает то в жар, то в холод. Стив обводит член поверх джинс (он не терпит вольности в дресскоде, но задница Тони в джинсах выглядит потрясно), и выдёргивает пуговицу из петли.

— Думаешь, ты в том положении, чтобы на меня злиться?

— Думаю, что только я имею на это полное право.

Стив тяжёлый, но он себя контролирует. Всегда контролирует, переполняет его злость или возбуждение. Вжавшись грудью в спину Тони, он стягивает джинсы и тихо рычит, не обнаружив под ними белья. А Старк самодовольно усмехается, и тут же хватает губами воздух, когда давление на шее чуть не лишает его сознания.

Две недели. Они не трахались две недели, и сейчас особо приятно осознавать, что Стив скучал не меньше, хоть в этом он никогда не признается.

Пуговицы на форменном кителе неприятно царапают спину, когда Стив надавливает весом, вынуждая Тони чуть ли не лечь на стол. Он не раздевается, краем уха слышно только как звенит пряжка ремня и шуршит ткань брюк. 

Лежать на столе и почти не дышать — то ещё удовольствие, но нетерпение, с которым Стив оглаживает его по бёдрам, и злое дыхание вполне компенсирует неудобство. А, когда до Стива доходит, что Старк позаботился о себе сам, у него и вовсе слетают тормоза.

— Я знал, куда иду, — пробует отшутиться Тони, но слова тонут в невольном стоне — член расстягивает и надавливает, толкается в него плотно, и Тони успевает уловить, как дрожат пальцы на его шее, прежде чем мозг отключается.

Постепенно наращивая темп, Стив сжимает ладонь чаще и сильнее, давая глотнуть немного воздуха и вновь надавливая над кадыком. И трахает, выверенными короткими толчками вгоняя в него член по скользкой смазке. Обычно он более терпеливый, но именно такие эмоциональные вспышки, как сейчас, убеждают Тони в главном — он выбрал ту сторону и правильно расставил приоритеты.

Трахаться на столе жутко неудобно, ведь постепенно хвалебный капитанский контроль летит к чертям, и почти на каждом толчке Старк больно врезается бёдрами в край, а Стив только ритмичнее долбится в него, наполняя кабинет звонкими шлепками бёдер о задницу. И всё реже расслабляет пальцы на горле, пока в какой-то момент не поворачивает Тони к себе, касаясь его губ в недо-поцелуе лишь сбитым хриплым дыханием.

— Тони.

От короткого Тони (я думал о тебе; я скучал по тебе; я убью за тебя) ноги становятся ватными, а тело бьётся как в лихорадке. 

Резко выпрямившись, Тони перехватывает Стива за запястье, но не стремится освободиться, нет. Ему необходимо иметь хоть какую-то опору, а надёжнее его Капитана нет никого. 

Они не целуются; губы встречаются лишь в сбитом дыхании. Давление на шее вновь усиливается. Ещё немного, и Тони отключится. Но именно в тот момент, когда кажется — эта секунда сознания последняя, пальцы Стива сжимают его член и несколько раз резко скользят от основания к головке. И Старка сшибает оргазмом.

Как кончает Стив, он не особо соображает. В себя Тони приходит, развалившись на диване. На полу рядом — стакан воды. Капитан, сидя за столом, пролистывает папки с отчётами. В одной из них, догадывается Тони, рапорт о неудачной вылазке в Ваканду. 

— Я не доверяю Офелии, — нарушая тишину, Старк плавно садится, отмечая то, что Стив его привёл в порядок. Как заботливо. Ещё бы не мутило и ощущение что в горло кусок ваты запихали, прошло бы.

— Ты никому не доверяешь, — не отрываясь от бумаг, Роджерс недовольно ведёт плечами. Все знают, что Капитан терпеть не может, когда его отвлекают. И Тони знает об этом, причём как никто другой.

— Есть пара человек в списке. Но ей не доверяю.

— Я услышал тебя.

— Это круто, когда тебя слышат.

Стив откладывает бумаги, опирается подбородком на сложенные замком руки и теперь полностью — снова — сосредоточен только на Старке, чего тот и добивался. Он смотрит изучающе с минуту, и просто качает головой, хмыкнув:

— Я слышу тебя. И обещания тоже выполняю. Мне нужно время.

— Сколько? 

— Терпение.

Поднявшись с дивана, Тони ступает к капитанскому столу и присаживается перед Стивом, теперь смотря на него сверху вниз. 

— Оно на исходе. Заберу твой щит. В конце концов его мой отец сделал, так что фактически щит принадлежит мне.

— Кажется ты забыл, — поддев Старка за подбородок, Стив гладит подушечкой большого пальца по едва заметной ямочке. — Всё, что создал Говард Старк, принадлежит только мне.

— Посмотрим, — хмыкает Тони, склонив голову. — Поговорим об этом вечером.


End file.
